This invention relates to a device for allowing diffusion of vapor or smoke into the surroundings of the device, and particularly, but not exclusively, to a device for allowing diffusion of dry smoke produced from a combustible solid. The invention relates particularly to the diffusion of dry smoke from a solid containing within it one or more components which produce a fragrance. Alternatively, the solid could include components which act as insecticides, insect repellents, deodorants, germicidal agents or sanitizing agents. Such a device will be referred to herein as a diffuser.
It is known to use a diffuser to burn incense in order to introduce fragrance into a room. The introduction of fragrance into a room can be a mood enhancer and can also mask unwanted household odors such as those caused by cooking, tobacco, pets, etc.
It is known to burn joss-sticks in order to introduce a particular fragrance into a room. The disadvantage of using joss-sticks is that the operation of burning the joss-stick is relatively untidy and messy in that the ash from the joss-stick will fall onto the surface below the joss-stick, for example, a table or a floor. In addition, the burning life of the joss-stick is relatively short and it is necessary to frequently re-light fresh joss-sticks in order to maintain a particular fragrance within a room.
It is also known to use a diffuser to burn solid blocks of combustible material, incorporating either fragrance or other additives such as insecticides etc. However, known diffusers suffer from problems relating to heat transfer from the diffuser to the surface on which the diffuser is positioned, and inefficient burning of the solid block resulting in sub-optimal burning of the solid block. Further, with known diffusers it is common for the ash from the burnt solid block to spill over from the diffuser onto a surface on which the diffuser is positioned.
According to the present invention there is provided a diffuser for enabling diffusion of vapor or smoke produced from a burning solid block containing an additive, the diffuser comprising:
a base portion comprising a top surface;
and a block receiving portion having a top surface and an undersurface, the block receiving portion being raised up from the top surface of the base portion to form a platform shaped to receive the block, and comprising one or more grooves on the top surface of the block receiving portion.
While the invention relates to a diffuser for emanating any type of vapor, wet or dry, preferably the vapor comprises a smoke.
The base portion of the diffuser serves to provide a stable base for the block receiving portion. Because the block receiving portion is raised up from the upper surface of the base portion in the form of a platform, it is easily accessible by a person placing the block on the base portion. Because the base is shaped to receive the block, the block is stable within the block receiving portion and is unlikely to topple over.
In use, a block, typically in the shape of a cone, will be positioned on the block receiving portion and the grooves will form channels positioned underneath the block, thus allowing a flow of air to the undersurface of the block. This increases the efficiency of the burning of the block.
Conveniently, the undersurface of the block receiving portion is raised up relative to the undersurface of the remainder of the base portion of the diffuser.
This means that in use, the block receiving portion of the base portion will not be in contact with a surface supporting the diffuser. It has been found that in practice the temperature of the block receiving portion of the diffuser can become very high, for example as high as 100xc2x0 C. If the block receiving portion were to come into contact with the surface supporting the diffuser, then heat transfer would take place between the diffuser and the surface, typically a table. This could cause damage to the table or other surface and could represent a potential fire hazard.
Alternatively, the base portion may comprise a spacer such as a ring formed on its undersurface, preventing the undersurface of the block receiving portion from coming into contact with a supporting surface.
Advantageously, the block receiving portion is positioned within a depressed portion of the base portion of the diffuser, known as a basin. In other words, the base portion of the diffuser comprises walls which extend above the top surface of the block receiving portion. In use, ash from the burning block will fall into the basin and not onto a supporting surface, such as a table.
Advantageously, the walls of the base portion contain one or more apertures which extend from an inner surface of the walls to an outer surface of the walls, thus providing one or more channels extending from the depressed area to the outside surface of the base portion of the diffuser, through which channels air may pass.
It has been found that the presence of the one or more apertures forming one or more channels, in conjunction with the grooves formed in the block receiving portion, further enhances the flow of air around and underneath the block and improves the efficiency of the burning of the block.
In embodiments of the invention in which the block receiving portion is positioned in a basin, the fact that the block receiving portion is in the form of a platform is particularly advantageous, because it allows a user to easily position a block within the basin.
Advantageously, the diffuser comprises a lid portion adapted to fit over the base portion of the diffuser. Conveniently, the lid portion is substantially pyramidal in shape, having an apex positioned at an end remote from the base portion of the diffuser.
Preferably, the lid portion comprises one or more apertures positioned towards the apex of the lid portion, which apertures serve, in use, to enhance the flow of air and vapor within the diffuser. The apertures also serve to provide a controlled rate of burning.
Although the size of the apertures will be determined by the dimensions of the device, it has been found that holes of at least 5 mm in diameter are particularly efficient in improving the flow of air around the device. It has also been found, however, that the optimum size of aperture varies with the particular fragrance added to the block.
Instead of having several holes positioned close to the apex of the lid, an alternative embodiment comprises a single hole positioned at the top of the apex.
Advantageously, the block is substantially cone-shaped. It has been found that a block of this shape has particular aesthetic appeal. In addition, because the cross-section at the top of the cone is smaller than at the bottom, it allows for easier lighting of the cone, when a flame is applied to the top of the cone initially.
Alternatively the block could be cylindrical or cuboidal in shape, for example.
Preferably, the block is formed from a mixture of wood pulp, resins which serve as binders, and fillers made of fibrous material, such as coconut husks.
The fibrous material retards burning to ensure that the block burns for approximately 20 minutes in a controlled manner.
The block is impregnated with fragrance, such as incense fragrance. When the block is burning, the fragrance is released into the atmosphere.